Wishes Come True
by Psycho Girl 67
Summary: A girl wakes up to find herself in the world of FF7 as her least favorite character!
1. Prolouge

Wishes Come True  
  
By: Angelic Visions (Cherry)  
  
~*~  
  
"Ruka! Get your butt down here right now!"   
  
"But! I didnt do anything!" she screamed back at her mother.   
  
"Yes you did! Why is your sister crying?"   
  
"I dunno! Maybe she ran into the wall!" the young German girl said, shifting her weight to her left leg, leaning against the hallway wall.   
  
"Dont get smart with me! You are grounded for hitting your sister!"   
  
"Ugh! Mom!"   
  
"Dont you dare,young lady! Go to your room right now!"  
  
Ruka stomped off and slammed her bedroom door behind her, locking it. Right now. She'd rather be anywhere but here! Even in a foreign town or something. She didnt care. Anywhere was fine.   
  
~*~   
  
A couple of hours later, Ruka sat up groggily. She'd fallen asleep on her bed and taken a mid-day nap. She looked around for her clock, to check the time but couldnt find it. 'Maybe it's...buried...somewhere...on..my table.' She rubbed her eyes with her left hand while she felt for the clock on the nightstand. 'Not..there.' Ruka felt the corners of her table and found them smooth and rounded, not pointed like they normally were. Then, she noticed that the walls were no longer cobalt blue. "Oh my god...where the heck am I?"   
  
"Aeris! Dinner's ready! Come on down!" came a voice from downstairs.   
  
'Aeris...? Why is she callin' me Aeris?...' Ruka stood up from her bed and stretched, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She looked down at her feet and noticed 3 things all at once. Number 1; Her vision was better. Number 2; She had on brown combat boots and Number 3; she was wearing a pink dress.   
  
She screamed at the top of her lungs. Seconds later, a person rushed through the doorway.   
  
"Aeris, hunny, what is it? Are you okay?!"   
  
"Elmyra! Oh my gosh....I dont beleive it...." Ruka said, sitting down on her bed.   
  
Elmyra put her palm to Ruka's forehead. "You dont have a fever...are you sure you're okay Aeris? Do you want to eat something? We're having chicken soup..."   
  
"Yea, maybe that's what I need...some food..." Ruka said, her voice a little shaky. 'Am I really Aeris? Am I dreaming? And if I'm not...what will I do...? 


	2. Adaptations

Wishes Come True  
  
By: Angelic Visions (Cherry)  
  
~*~  
  
After eating some soup, Ruka told Elmyra, Aeris' mother, that she was going to the church in the slums. Elmyra waved goodbye and watched her daughter leave.   
  
Ruka slowly walked inside the Slum's Church and looked around. There were some broken pews, woodfloors, and right in the center was a beautiful garden, right there! Ruka couldn't beleive it. 'It's so pretty!' She kneeled down next them and touched a flower petal, finding that it was velvety to the touch.   
  
'How and why did I end up here? I mean, it would've been okay if I was anyone else...but, I'm Aeris for crying out loud! I hate that girl, and now I'm her!' Ruka thought to herself. 'Well, since I'm here...and don't seem to have a way out...might as well play with the story. I know every line to this game!'   
  
She found bag of seeds and began to sow them into the soft soil, when something from above caught her attention. "Oh my god! The roof's caving in!" Ruka said, jumping up to take cover.   
  
She heard more cracking wood,followed by the yell of a young man. He feel through the ceiling, landing on the flower bed inside the church.   
  
Ruka peered around the corner of the pew she was hiding behind, and noticed that the one who fell was none other than Cloud Strife, the main character of Final Fantasy VII. 'Eep! Ok, yea, this proves I'm actually in the game!' She walked back around to the flower bed and kneeled down by Cloud's motionless figure.   
  
"Oh! It moved!" Ruka said happily, remembering this part of the game very well. She'd only played this part 100 or so times..."Hello,hello!"   
  
Cloud's sapphire eyes fluttered open to see a girl with long brown hair and emerald eyes starting at him. His back hurt like hell, and he could barely move at all...   
  
"This is a church in the...Sector 5 Slums." Ruka paused, trying to remember the conversation from the actaul game. "It suddenly fell on top of me. It gave me quite a scare..." Ruka sighed a little, and mentally patted herself on the back. 'So far so good...'   
  
".......I came crashing down?" Cloud said, standing up, holding his back. "The roof and the flower bed must've broken your fall. You're lucky." Ruka said, trying to keep an 'Aeris-smile' on her face at all times. "Flower bed....is this yours? Sorry about that." The Ex-SOLDIER said, half frowning.   
  
The flower girl smiled. 'Oh my gosh...what else did Aeris say..? Oh yea...' "That's all right. The flowers here are quite resilient because this is a sacred place. They say you can't grow grass and flowers in Midgar. But for some reason, the flowers have no trouble blooming here. I love it here." 'Yes! Go me! Just a little more...I know I can do this' "......So, we meet again. ......Don't you remember me? You do?" Ruka smiled at her memory of the game, and patiently awaited Cloud's answer. She wanted to ask him how to get out of here, but, she figured it might mess the whole thing up. She didn't want to take any chances.   
  
"Yeah, I remember... You were selling flowers. " Cloud said calm and cool-like. "Oh! I'm so happy! Thanks for buying my flowers. Say, do you have any Materia?" Ruka said, putting her hands together. 'I can't beleive I'm so good at being Aeris, although, it is hard to keep an innocent tone in my voice...' Cloud pulled a circular object out of his bangle. It was dark green and very shiny. He saw the flower girl's eyes light up, and said, "Yes. Some. Nowadays you can find Materia anywhere."   
  
Ruka smiled, running through the game in her mind. "But mine is special. It's good for absolutely nothing."   
  
"Good for nothing? You probably don't know how to use it."   
  
"No, I do...... it just doesn't do anything. I feel safe having it. It was my mother's...... Say, I feel like talking." 'I might be able to get out of here...' "Do you feel up to it? After all, here we are meeting again, right?" Ruka smiled at him.   
  
"I don't mind." Cloud said, taking in the scenery.   
  
"Wait here. I've got to check my flowers. It'll just be a minute!" Ruka walked over to a bunch of flowers and began to pat the dirt down and think.'If I tell him who I really am...it could cause big trouble. Maybe I should just be Aeris...But I hate Aeris! Oh what should I do...'   
  
Cloud walked over to the flower girl again and she said, "Just a little longer." 'Yea, that'sexactly what I'll do!' "Oh! Now that you mention it...... We don't know each other's names, do we? My name is......Aeris, the flower girl. Nice to meet you."   
  
"The name's Cloud. Me? I do a little bit of everything." The blonde said, slightly boasting to Aeris.   
  
"Oh...a jack of all trades." She said, giggling.   
  
"Yeah, I do whatever's needed. What's so funny? What are you laughing at?"   
  
"Sorry...... I just..." Ruka stopped, gasping a little. 'Reno! Maybe he can help me! Wait! Crap, I'm not me anymore...I'm Aeris...' Ruka sighed and turned to Cloud. "Say, Cloud. Have you ever been a bodyguard? You DO do everything, right?"   
  
"......Yeah, that's right."   
  
"Then, get me out of here. Take me home."   
  
"Ok, I'll do it... but it'll cost you." Cloud said, remembering that Barret didn't get a chance to pay him for the last mission.   
  
Ruka smiled a bit, then replied with, "Well then, let's see...... How about if I go out with you once?"   
  
~To Be Continued!~ 


	3. A Turn of Goodluck

Wishes Come True  
  
By: Angelic Visions (Cherry)  
  
~*~  
  
"How about if I go out with you once?" Ruka had said, smiling at Cloud, who was eyeing the Turk.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah...... I know you. That uniform......" Cloud said, thinking aloud. Ruka's face became worried a little bit as she saw Reno, the crimson haired Turk take a step forward.  
  
"......Hey sis, this one's a little weird." A SOLDIER clad in blue uniform said.  
  
"Shut up! You Shinra spy!" Cloud yelled back at him. He too took a step foward, as if accepting Reno's un annoucned challenge.  
  
"Reno! Want him taken out?" came another voice from the uniforms.  
  
"I haven't decided yet." The crimson haired Turk took one last puff of his cigarette and threw it on the ground. He put it out with his shoe and slipped his free hand in his pants pocket. He drew out his Mag-Rod and pointed it at Cloud, who in turn drew his Buster Sword.  
  
Ruka gulped and tried to remember everything that was happening. After some hesitation, she cried,"Don't fight here! You'll ruin the flowers! The exit is back there!" She grabbed Cloud's arm and ran off towards the backdoor, leaving Reno and his group alone.  
  
"They were...Mako eyes... Yeah, All right." Reno said quietly, then turned to face his group. "Back to work, back to work. Oh! And don't step on the flowers......" He started to walk to the door, when his group yelled back,"Hey Reno, you just stepped on them!" "They're all ruined!" "You're gonna catch holy hell!" They then ran after their boss, being careful not to trample on the flowers.  
  
~  
  
Cloud and Ruka had escaped to the second level of the church, when Reno ran in. The Turk looked around for a minute, then saw them. "There they are, over there!" He pointed in the direction of Ruka and Cloud.  
  
"Cloud! He's here!" Ruka said, stopping in her tracks. 'Crap...I already screwed up..that's not what Aeris said!'  
  
"I know. Looks like they aren't going to let us go." Cloud backed up against the wall, motioning for Aeris to do the same.  
  
{Author's Note: He still thinks she's Aeris, so, when describing Cloud's moves, I'll call her Aeris. But it's still Ruka!}  
  
"What should we do?" Ruka said, panting. They'd ran all the way up the back staircase, and jumped across a broken ledge. 'This is worse then gym class...and it's for real too! Ooooh boy...'   
  
"Well, we can't let them catch us, can we?" He looked down over the broken banister, to see that Reno and his group were making their way towards the broken ledge. "Then there's only one thing left." Cloud came off the wall and jumped to the next platform. "Aeris! This way!" He held out his hand and helped his companion up on the ledge with him. "All right, I'll hold them off!"  
  
"Right! Make sure they dont get through!" Ruka said, running across the planks of wood. 'The exit should be around here somewhere!'   
  
"The Ancient is getting away! Attack! Attack! Attack!" Reno yelled. His Soldiers aimed their rifles below Ruka's feet to try to knock her off balance.  
  
She escaped the first few shots, then as she stepped foward, she heard a 'craaack!' of a board. Ruka couldn't jump foward or back. She had been running much too fast. 'Aeris's feet fell out from under her and she fell to the ground with a 'thud!'.  
  
"Aeris!" Cloud screamed from the top of the church.  
  
"Think we killed 'em? They shouldn't have put up a fight, I say!" Reno said, mildly laughing  
  
"Ow...my head..." Ruka said aloud, opening her eyes. She was at the very bottom of the church now. As she stood up, one of the soldiers jumped in her pathway to the stairs.  
  
Ruka looked at the soldier, whose eyes were un-seeable through the thick mask. She paniked a little, not really knowing what to do...she looked all around the church basement. 'Crap...I guess I have to fight now...' She held her hands out in front of her, palms downward, and a thick combat rod appeared in them. "Fight me or fuzz off!" she said, even though that's nothing that Aeris would've said.   
  
The soldier seemed a little suprised, and lowered his gun. "Ruka?"  
  
Ruka's eyes widened. "Yea! It's me! Who are you? Chris?" She held her rod close to her, just in case though.  
  
The soldier took off his helmet, revealing dark brown hair that fell just below the shoulders. "I'm so glad I found you, Ruka!"  
  
Ruka blinked for a minuted. The he had been a she the entire time! "Yuki!" Ruka yelled happily. "I thought I was having a really bad dream! But, I'm not because you wouldnt be in it!" Ruka's rod disappeared as she happily danced around her best friend.  
  
"Wait," Yuki said, putting her helmet under her arm. "Are you...Aeris?"  
  
Ruka stopped dancing and sweatdropped. She'd forgotten all about being Aeris. "Y-yea..."   
  
Yuki bursted out laughing.   
  
"It's not funny! I hate Aeris! You do, too!" Ruka stomped her foot on the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry... I cant help it. I've never seen you in a pink dress before..." Yuki snorted and continued laughing.   
  
"Hmph..."  
  
"Ok..." Yuki said, regaining her composure. "I'm supposed to be either killing or kidnapping the Ancient so...what do ya wanna do?"  
  
Ruka's eyes widened. "That should be easy! Like I wanna die! Shouldn't we be trying to find a way out of here?!"  
  
"Yea but...I'm playing along as a SOLDIER because I wanna see Sephie!" Yuki said, smiling happily.  
  
Ruka rolled her eyes and stood still in thought. "Take me prisoner. Maybe we can find some help at Shinra HQ." Ruka held her arms out to Yuki.  
  
"Okay...maybe. Yea!" Yuki put her helmet back on her head and grabbed Ruka's wrists. "Reno! I got the Ancient!" she yelled upwards.   
  
"Good job!" Reno yelled from upstairs. "Bring her up!  
  
"Heehee..." Ruka said, halfsmiling at Yuki.   
  
Yuki smiled back, but no one could see it...  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
